the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Ogre
The same wild frontiers that produce half-orcs from unions between tribes of human and orc barbarians also produce half-ogres. Ogres and humans fight in times of war and trade in times of peace. In peaceful times, orgres value human's intelligence and adaptability, while humans value ogre's strength and toughness. Half-ogres inherit a blend of the physical characteristics of their parent's community (whre their status varies according to local sentiment. Half-Ogre Racial Traits * +6 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Half-ogres are big, brawny creatures without a great deal of intelligence or couth. * Giant: Half-ogres are creatures with the giant type * Large: As large creatures, half-ogres take a -1 penalty to Armor Class and a -1 penalty on all attack rolls. They also have a reach of 10 feet. * Half-ogre base land speed is 30 feet * Darkvision: Half-ogres can see in the dark out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and half-ogres can function just fine with no light at all. * Natural Armor: Half-ogres have +4 natural armor due to their though, thick skin. * Automatic Languages: Giant and Common * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Goblin, Orc, and Abyssal. Smart Half ogres (who are rare) learn the languages of their allies or rivals. * Favored Class: Barbarian * Level Adjustment: +2 Personality Half-ogres are generally low in intelligence but quick to anger. Where a half-orc understands alternatives to action, half-ogres do not. Successful half-ogres are those with enough self-control to live in a civilized land. Half-ogres love simple pleasures such as feasting, drinking, boasting, wrestling, drumming, and wild dancing. While some claim to be able to sing, few other races would agree. A half-ogre is likely to assume that refined enjoyments such as poetry, courtly dancing, and philosophy are just tools for making fun of him. Physical Description Half-ogres are taller than humans or half-orcs, but not as tall as ogres. Adults are typically closer to the height and weight of an ogre than of a human. Their skin color ranges from dull yellow to dull brown. Their thick hides sport patches of dark, warty bumps, and their heads are topped by a mop of dark hair. Relations Because they are the offspring of giants, half-ogres have a rough time getting along with dwarves and gnomes. Of course, ogres are rarely on good terms with elves, humans, or halflings either. On the other hand, they understand the prejudice that half-orcs experience and relate to them well. A half-ogre seeks a way to gain acceptance from those who hate or fear their ogre cousins. Most exploit their innate toughness so that others have no choice but to accept them, whether out of admiration or fear. A few demonstrate piety and good-heatedness as publically as they can (whether or not such displays are genuine). Alignment Half-ogres inherit a tendency toward chaos from their ogre parents, but, like their human parents, they favor neither good nor evil. Half-ogres raised among ogres are willing to live out their lives with them, however, tend toward evil. Half-Ogre Lands Half-ogres have no lands of their own, living among ogres or humans depending on their circumstances and the tolerance of the locals. Religion Like ogres, evil half-ogres worship Vaprak the Destroyer. The rapacious Vaprak is a chaotic evil deity of combat, destruction, aggression, frenzy, and greed. His domains include Chaos, Destruction, Evil, and War, and his favored weapon is the greatclub. Half-ogre barbarians and fighters revere him as a war god, even if they are not evil themselves. Erythnul also numbers ogres and half-ogres among his followers. Worshipers of Vaprak or Erythnul who are tired of explaining themselves, or who dont want to give other races yet another reason to distrust them, simply don't make their religion public knowledge. Half-ogres who want to solidify their connection to their human heritage follow human deities, and they may be outspoken in their shows of piety. Language Giant, which has no alphabet of its own, uses Dwarven script on the rare occasions when an ogre needs to write something. Names A half-ogre typically chooses a name that helps him make a specific impression. If he wants to fit in among humans, he chooses a human name. If he wants to intimidate others, he chooses a guttural ogre name. A half-ogre raised entirely by humans has a human given name, but he might choose another name once he is away from his hometown. Some half-ogres of course, are not quite bright enough to choose a name this carefully. Ogre names are similar enough to orc names that players may choose from the orc lists when making their characters. Adventurers Half-ogres living among humans are drawn almost invariably toward violent careers in which they can put their strength to good use. Frequently shunned from polite company, half-ogres find acceptance and friendship among adventurers, many of whom are fellow wanderers and outsiders. Category:Half-ogres